


The Explosive Ex

by Gravatea



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: But on Pandora instead, Explosions, F/M, Pandora - Freeform, Set during the Pre-Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: What if Torgue had an ex-girlfriend who was possibly even crazier than him? Here's my take on it. Have fun.





	The Explosive Ex

Name: Who the f**k knows? She hasn't used it in years.

Age: 36

Alias(es): Crazy, Vindictive B*tch (By Torgue), Miss Bang Bang (Alias)

Occupation: Engineer

Affiliation: Torgue Company (Formerly)

                                 

Skills/Abilities:

Skilled engineer/manufacturer.

Savvy Business woman.

Expert with machines and weaponry, specializes in heavy machine guns, lasers, and all manner of explosives.

Backstory:

About 16 years ago, Miss Bang Bang was dating Mr. Torgue, attracted by their shared love of weaponry and explosions. She even helped to found the company, acting as its first head engineer. However, due to a clerical error, which she is unaware of to this day, she was forced from the company, and decided to take revenge by tearing the company apart as violently as possible.

Miss Bang Bang is an adrenaline junkie. She loves violence and explosions, and deeply enjoys the act of attacking the Torgue corporation.

Beneath this crazy exterior however, lies a highly talented engineer, having crafted a veritable fortress she operates out of, which is filled to the brim with traps, automated defenses, and an army of grunts held in line by the threat of explosive castration.

"Bang Bang, Boom Boom, I'm going to BLOW YOU TO THE F**KING MOON!" -Miss Bang Bang.

Bonus: Boss Fight Mode

When the fight begins, Miss Bang Bang will stand on a ledge overseeing the room the vault hunters are in, which has various scraps and boxes that can be used for cover, and she will switch between heavy, widespread machine gun fire, and targeted rocket strikes and grenade lobs. She will have five health bars: one shield, three armor, and one regular.

When a health bar is depleted, she will retreat briefly and activate wall turrets to attack the hunters, as well as floor traps. Once the turrets are cleared, she returns and continues fighting. The floor traps remain, however, and restrict the available floor space, causing the fighting area to become progressively smaller as the fight goes on.

Once down to her final health bar, she will retreat again. Once the turrets are cleared, she will return and begin using both the machine gun fire and the rockets/grenades simultaneously.

Also: She yells and laughs manically the whole time.

Drops: Chance for legendary Rocket Launcher, Machine Gun, or Grenade


End file.
